


С чистого листа

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Иногда достаточно встретить нужного человека, чтобы решиться (с) Или история о том, как планы родителей не всегда срабатывают, как должно.





	С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Их дом с самого утра буквально гудит. Изабель радостно примеряет одно платье за другим, крутясь у зеркала. Алек бегает по заданиям Роберта, что его, как кажется Джейсу, несомненно радует: брат меньше всего хотел бы принимать участие в этом безобразии, именуемом подготовкой к приёму. 

Валентин Моргенштерн устраивает самую громкую за последнее время в Нью-Йорке вечеринку. Разговоры о ней разнеслись по округе молниеносно, и событие стали ожидать с нетерпением. 

Несмотря на своё весьма неопределённое финансовое положение, Лайтвуды пользовались уважением. Стабильный до поры до времени бизнес приносил Мариз и Роберту неплохой доход, а также создал надёжную репутацию, и теперь им как никогда нужна поддержка, чтобы избежать банкротства. Джейс ухмыляется, думая, что Мариз ни за что не упустит этот шанс. 

Ближе к обеду нервное ожидание несколько ослабевает; они пьют чай, каждый погружён в свои мысли. Все расходятся по комнатам, чтобы одеться — благо, времени предостаточно. Моргенштерны выбрали тематику двадцатых годов. Иззи измучила братьев походами по магазинам, заставляя смотреть на совершенно одинаковые, по их нескромному мнению, наряды. В конечном итоге, она была довольна выбором, который пал на серебристое платье длиной чуть выше колена. Джейсу оставалось лишь порадоваться тому, насколько практично к вопросу подошёл Роберт: процесс выбора смокинговдлился недолго — видимо, забот и без того было предостаточно. 

Джейс заходит к Алеку в комнату. Тот стоит у окна, равнодушно уставившись на городской пейзаж, всё ещё одетый в домашние вещи. 

— Увидела бы тебя Мариз, уже устроила бы взбучку из-за того, что ты до сих пор не готов, — замечает Джейс с улыбкой. 

— Она так трясётся по поводу того, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление, — задумчиво произносит Алек. — Как думаешь, о чём она умалчивает? 

— Не знаю, но сдаётся мне, она не отступится.

Они смеются, и напряжение понемногу рассеивается.

***

Особняк Моргенштернов поражает помпезностью. Джейс оглядывается по сторонам в тщетной надежде увидеть всё сразу, но глаза разбегаются, и он не может сфокусировать внимание на чём-то одном.

Их встречает дворецкий — непонятно, дань ли это формальностям, стремление выпендриться или же истинное положение вещей. 

Интерьер и дизайн помещения не оставляет сомнений в том, в какой эпохе они находятся прямо сейчас. Всё продумано до мельчайших деталей, что не может не вызывать восхищения. Дворецкий просит их подождать немного, пока не спустятся хозяева. Джейс замечает, что Мариз нервно оглядывается по сторонам и перебирает пальцами, пытаясь совладать с волнением. Роберт с Иззи о чём-то переговариваются, а Алек весьма отстранённо изучает обстановку. Ему никогда не были по душе подобные мероприятия. 

— Добро пожаловать, — вдруг раздаётся грубоватый мужской голос, который звучит достаточно радушно. — Я Валентин Моргенштерн, а это, — он указывает на женщину и девушку, стоящих чуть позади него, невероятно похожих друг на друга, — моя супруга Джослин и наша дочь Клэри. 

Роберт, будто оживая, выходит вперёд и начинает этот никому не нужный официоз: все и так заочно друг друга знают, и уж точно в курсе, кто кому кем приходится. Но соблюсти этикет кажется донельзя важным, поэтому Джейс на автомате выполняет то, что от него ожидается. 

Клэри несколько смущается внимания к своей персоне, когда её отец начинает вскользь упоминать о её достоинствах и талантах. Румянец на бледных щеках смотрится до того мило, что Джейс невольно любуется. Иззи прожигает его многозначительным взглядом, но он игнорирует явные намёки сестры. 

— И, конечно же, — произносит кто-то наверху винтовой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, — мои дражайшие родители забыли упомянуть обо мне. — Незнакомец быстро сбегает по лестнице, совершенно плюя на недовольство, разгорающееся в глазах Валентина, и, поравнявшись с отцом, выходит чуть вперёд и представляется: — Меня зовут Джонатан, — он подмигивает Джейсу; тому хочется отвести взгляд, но он всё же выдерживает напор, — я старший брат Клариссы. Добро пожаловать, — не улыбка — почти хищный оскал и бесы, пляшущие в невозможно ярких глазах. 

Джослин мигом переводит тему, словно невинная выходка сына её смутила, — Джейсу это представляется по меньшей мере странным, — и предлагает Мариз выпить шампанского, отметить знакомство. Валентин вовлекает в разговор Роберта и Алека, а Клэри, радуясь тому, что на скучном вечере есть её ровесница, тащит Изабель наверх, и та ничуть не против: сестра всегда любила знакомиться с новыми людьми. Про Джейса в суматохе все забывают, но он не возражает. Осмотреть дом самому, не выслушивая занудные разговоры на принятые в приличном обществе темы, куда любопытнее. Он понимает, что остался в холле один, и идёт по наитию, блуждает в огромном особняке, надеясь, что не потеряется. Хотя, даже если бы это случилось, ничего интересного он не пропустил бы.

Джейс идёт по коридору в противоположную сторону от той, куда направились чуть ранее Мариз, Алек и Роберт, и замечает небольшую комнатушку, дверь в которую немного приоткрыта.  
Он подкрадывается, не желая, чтобы его заметили, и видит Джонатана, который сидит на подоконнике прямо в смокинге и курит. Джейс смотрит на то, как изящные пальцы обхватывают сигарету, как тот выдыхает сизый дым. И его увлечённость не играет ему на руку: Джонатан поворачивает голову и произносит всё с той же хищной улыбкой: 

— Нехорошо подглядывать за людьми, мистер Эрондейл: никогда не угадаете, как они могут отреагировать, — его вежливость так и сочится колкостями, но Джейса не цепляет, не задевает. Напротив, он улыбается и заходит в комнату. 

— Вы же не будете возражать, мистер Моргенштерн? — включается в игру и садится на подоконник, достаточно широкий, чтобы уместить двоих, а после забирает у Джонатана сигарету, затягивается и возвращает обратно. 

— Ты даже интереснее, чем я предполагал, Джейс, — прищуривается, разглядывая его в полумраке. 

— Не сравниться с тобой, — отвечает дерзко. — Твоя семья как-то слишком бурно отреагировала на твоё появление. Да и Мариз не упоминала о том, что у Моргенштернов двое детей. 

— Неудивительно, — ухмыляется Джонатан, — я же их самое большое разочарование, старший сын, не оправдывающий ожиданий и надежд, возложенных на меня, — Джейс понятия не имеет, почему тот раскрывает все карты, но ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется узнать больше. 

— В нашей семье все надежды возлагают на Алека, так что я отчасти понимаю. Ему приходится нелегко, — соглашается Джейс. Телефон разражается противной трелью. На экране имя Изабель. Он отвечает, выслушивая её возмущённые речи о том, что Мариз скоро кинется его искать: мол, она и так недовольна тем, что он куда-то запропастился. Он отвечает, что будет через пару минут. 

— Тебя уже обыскались? — восстановить контекст разговора из нескольких фраз не так уж и сложно, потому Джейс просто кивает. 

— Да, Мариз лучше не злить, я пойду. Приятно было поболтать, — он спрыгивает с подоконника и уже почти выбегает из комнаты, как его пригвождает к полу ответ Джонатана, пускающий мурашки от затылка по хребту:

— Мне тоже, Джейс, мне тоже.

***

— Куда ты пропал? — шипит Мариз, как только он появляется в поле её зрения.

— Решил осмотреться и немного заблудился, — улыбается хозяевам дома Джейс. — Особняк, надо сказать, великолепен. 

Этой репликой он сглаживает неловкость, и Мариз успокаивается. Валентин добродушно хлопает его по плечу, а Алек недоверчиво всматривается в него. Вскоре Моргенштерны ненадолго их оставляют, сославшись на то, что нужно уделить внимание другим гостям, а Мариз отводит его в сторону. Её глаза опасно загораются, и Джейс знает, что не стоит ожидать ничего хорошего. 

— Как ты уже знаешь, мы сейчас не в самом удачном положении, — начинает она, подбирая слова, — и хорошие отношения с такой влиятельной семьёй, как Моргенштерны, нам выгодны. Помимо того, что мы сможем при удачном раскладе начать сотрудничество, было бы неплохо и построить иного рода отношения, — она делает акцент на слове «иного рода», и пусть Джейс никогда не был мастером намёков, он понимает, что она имеет в виду. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то из нас приударил за Клэри? — скептически выгибает бровь, надеясь до последнего, что это какая-то шутка. 

— Кларисса — очаровательная молодая девушка, почему бы, скажем, тебе не обратить на неё внимание? — предлагает она как ни в чём ни бывало. 

— Сейчас же не девятнадцатый и даже не двадцатый век, — ядовито в ответ, — не хватало ещё сводничества. 

— Это наш единственный шанс, Джейс, — отрезает Мариз. — Ты упираешься так, словно я тебе предлагаю что-то чудовищное. 

— Нет, ты всего-навсего навязываешь мне девушку, как в каком-то грёбаном средневековье! — Он не сдерживается, высказывая всё, что думает по этому поводу. Затем вдруг улавливает во взгляде Мариз какое-то ненормально острое отчаянье и спрашивает уже мягче: — Всё настолько плохо? 

— Я не могу потерять всё, Джейс, я не вынесу этого.

***

— А сейчас, дамы и господа, — торжественно произносит Валентин, — позвольте мне открыть этот вечер. Я не буду долго вас томить. Сегодня мы окунаемся в эпоху джаза, во время, когда в Америке царила свобода, роскошь и бунтарство. И пусть вам не очень приятно выслушивать мои речи о делах, я твёрдо убеждён, что именно в неформальной обстановке лучше всего узнавать партнёров по бизнесу. Это больше располагает к доверию, не правда ли? — Он смеётся, а после продолжает: — После этого вечера мы в скором времени проведём презентацию, по итогам которой и решится, с кем мы будем работать совместно над новым проектом постройки сети торгово-развлекательных центров. Но довольно о бизнесе, давайте же веселиться! — в зале раздаются аплодисменты, и гости включаются в оживлённый разговор.

— Повеселишься тут, — шепчет Джейс, отпивая немного шампанского из бокала, искренне сожалея, что он ни капельки от него не пьянеет. Нет, он остаётся трезвым и рассудительным, несмотря на количество выпитого, и ему становится до того паршиво, что он озадачивается поисками чего покрепче. 

Его поиски прерывает Клэри, перехватив на полпути. Он вздыхает и пытается изо всех сил поддержать беседу. Удивляется сам себе: с каких пор его так напрягает общество девушки? Клэри объективно красива: рыжие локоны, обрамляющие красивое лицо, глаза цвета осенней листвы, густые ресницы, придающие ей по-детски трогательный вид. Тёмно-синее платье облегает стройную фигуру, и она напоминает ему нимфу. Она красива и, должно быть, неглупа, судя по тому, как легко с ней разговаривать, она не то чтобы утомляет и перегружает его ненужными подробностями. Но ему не хочется, совсем не хочется продолжать этот фарс. Хочется пообщаться совсем не с ней, а с тем, кто как под землю провалился после недолгого разговора и одной сигареты на двоих. Видимо, он слишком отвлёкается, потому что Клэри машет у него рукой перед лицом, пытаясь вернуть его внимание. На помощь ему приходит Алек, который появляется как нельзя кстати. Он обращается к Клэри: 

— Простите, что так вклиниваюсь, но мне очень нужен Джейс. Ты же не против, Клэри? — улыбается до того обворожительно, что это сбивает с толку. 

— Конечно, нет, — отвечает она. — Я, пожалуй, пойду поищу Изабель или Саймона, — они понятия не имеют, кто такой этот Саймон, но оба выдыхают с облегчением. 

— Ты очень вовремя, — признаётся Джейс. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — без обиняков сообщает Алек. — Прикрой меня, пожалуйста, если вдруг Мариз начнёт искать. 

— Это будет весьма сложно, учитывая, какую шумиху она едва не подняла из-за моего исчезновения, — он видит в глазах брата не свойственный тому блеск и ухмыляется: — обещай, что после обо всём расскажешь, — и хлопает по плечу, на что Алек отвечает:

— Ты лучший, — и убегает, по всей видимости, не желая наткнуться на родителей. 

— Будешь должен! — смеётся Джейс и направляется в зал, где проходит торжество, осознавая, что если хватятся ещё и его, им точно несдобровать.

***

Когда в море блестящих платьев, украшений и чёрных костюмов он наконец находит Иззи с Клэри, то выдыхает, не обнаружив поблизости Мариз, которая наверняка разразилась бы тирадой по поводу отсутствия у него манер.

— А где все остальные? — спрашивает он у Клэри, которая выглядит немного рассеянной. 

— Отец готовится к главному мероприятию сегодняшней программы. Возможно, мистер и миссис Лайтвуд и моя мама, конечно, где-то поблизости. 

— Мероприятие? Любопытно, — его тон говорит об обратном. 

— Выключи свой скептицизм, братишка, — встревает Иззи. — Это аукцион, после которого проснутся даже самые сонные мухи, — её глаза загораются от азарта. 

— Аукцион? — Это довольно неожиданно, стоит признать. — И какие же лоты будут выставлены? 

— Интрига вечера, — отвечает Из, а после шепчет Клэри на ухо что-то, от чего они обе смеются. 

В тщетных попытках понять женщин Джейс берёт ещё один бокал шампанского у мимо проходящего официанта.

***

Через некоторое время Валентин снова появляется на импровизированной сцене. Джейс замечает оркестр, и ему становится интересно, что же приготовили Моргенштерны.

— Дорогие гости! — начинает Валентин, сжимая руку Джослин, стоящей рядом с ним. — Мы подготовили для вас кое-что необычное. Это аукцион, который позволит нам всем познакомиться поближе. Деньги, полученные от продажи лотов, разумеется, пойдут на благотворительность, — раздаются аплодисменты. — А теперь о главном. На нашем мероприятии главным лотом будет танец. Вы получаете возможность потанцевать с кем угодно. Уникальный шанс узнать друг друга получше, не так ли? — он довольно улыбается при виде, что его затея встречает одобрение среди гостей. — Смелее, дамы и господа, мы приступаем. 

Среди гостей наблюдается оживление. Мариз также включается в игру, Джейсу приходится танцевать с Клэри, и это настолько предсказуемо, что у него сводит скулы. Мариз о чём-то беседует с Валентином, пока они проходят один круг за другим. Джейс вдруг понимает, как же сильно ему мешают и смокинг, и необходимость играть свою роль. Больше всего хочется сейчас переодеться в футболку и джинсы. А ещё закурить. Мариз никогда не поощряла эту его привычку, ставя в пример не курящего Алека, и он больше из принципа продолжал действовать ей на нервы. По всей видимости, он слишком уходит в себя, потому что наступает Клэри на ногу, спешно извиняется и радуется тому, что музыка скоро стихает. 

Он выбирает уголок, в котором его никто, как он надеется, не сможет найти. Аукцион продолжается, и, судя по суммам, озвучиваемым участниками, денег будет перечислено немало. Он абстрагируется от всеобщего веселья, когда вдруг замечает неподалёку Алека, прощающегося с довольно симпатичным парнем, одетым до того эксцентрично, что это не может не привлекать внимание. Его чёлка выкрашена то ли в красный, то ли в малиновый цвет, а строгий костюм переливается блёстками. Незнакомец целует Алека, наверняка уверенный в том, что за ними никто не наблюдает, и даже издалека Джейс может поклясться, что видит, как краснеет брат. Его парень уходит, а Алек замечает Джейса, подходит и спешно выпаливает: 

— Это не то, что ты подумал, — он правда краснеет, и это так забавно, что Джейс не сдерживает улыбки. 

— Брось, если я ради этого привлекал к себе внимание всевозможными способами, ввязываясь в до смерти нудные разговоры о высоких материях и танцуя с Клэри, оно того стоит. Но мне всё ещё нужны подробности, ты так просто не отделаешься, — он хлопает Алека по плечу. 

— Ты явно заразился этим от Изабель, — ворчит тот, но всё равно не может не улыбаться. 

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она об этом узнала? — подмигивает, видя застывшее на лице Алека выражение ужаса. — Вот и я о том же, она ведь не отстанет. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет Алек в ответ, стараясь избавиться от идиотского румянца, но щёки немилосердно горят, выдавая его смущение.

***

Он вводит Алека в курс дела, рассказывая обо всём, что тот пропустил. Они непринуждённо болтают, пока не раздаётся знакомый голос:

— Десять тысяч долларов за танец с мистером Джейсом Эрондейлом, — тянет насмешливо Джонатан, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. 

Шумный зал затихает, Джослин пытается сдержать Валентина, готовящегося разразиться праведным гневом. Клэри смеётся, её смех подхватывает темноволосый мальчишка в очках, вероятно, Саймон. Изабель поражённо наблюдает за происходящим, а Алек… Алек пихает его локтём, мол, иди, ты не можешь отказаться. 

— Ты с ума сошёл? — шипит Джейс, упрямо продолжая стоять на месте. 

— Чем не повод позлить Мариз? — лукаво улыбается Алек, и Эрондейл может поклясться, что никогда не видел такого открытого вызова в его ореховых глазах. — К тому же, тебя не в чем будет винить, ты всего лишь будешь действовать согласно правилам. 

Понимая, что Алек прав, он шагает к танцполу, стараясь не смотреть на растерянные выражения лиц всех присутствующих. 

— Что ж, — давит из себя Валентин, — ставка принята. 

Джонатан подаёт знак оркестру, издевательски усмехается, глядя на отца, и протягивает руку Джейсу: 

— Ты знаком с танго, Джейс? — выдыхает в ухо, и Джейс словно цепенеет, не в состоянии произнести и слова. 

— Иззи когда-то таскала меня с собой на танцы, так что я знаю движения в общих чертах, — отвечает наконец, и Моргенштерн начинает вести, услышав первые аккорды. Джейс путается в ногах сначала, но после подстраивается, отдавая должное умению Джонатана. 

— У тебя неплохо получается, — говорит Джонатан на полном серьёзе, а Джейсу хочется рассмеяться, потому что его таланты точно далеки от отметки «хорошо». 

— Ты флиртуешь? — в шутку интересуется, не ожидая ответа. 

— А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я флиртовал? — хрипло произносит Моргенштерн, останавливаясь. 

Он смотрит ему в глаза пристально, не отрывая взгляда, и Джейс чувствует себя кроликом перед удавом. Воздух почти трещит от напряжения, и, будто выходя из транса, Джонатан снова ведёт, целиком и полностью поглощённый танцем. 

— Это «да», Джейс, — говорит он в самом конце, когда воцаряется тишина. Наклоняется чуть ниже, заставляя Джейса прогнуться. — Я был бы не прочь встретиться. 

Он резко отстраняется и уходит, а Джейс чуть ли не глохнет от шторма оваций после контрастно мёртвой тишины секундами ранее. Он видит озадаченного Роберта и разъярённую Мариз и понимает, что просто так не отделается.

***

Как Джейс и предполагал, Мариз устраивает полнейший вынос мозга на следующий день. Иззи периодически пытается разрядить обстановку, отпуская шуточки, но под гневным взглядом матери всё же поникает и обращается к Максу, который заявляет, что рад, что не участвовал в таком сомнительном мероприятии. На лице Алека мелькает улыбка, которую он прячет за газетой.

— Как и следовало ожидать, приём имел успех, о нём пишут во всех изданиях, — невзначай произносит он, надеясь отвлечь Мариз, продолжающую наседать на Джейса: 

— Да, конечно, о нём пишут. Как и о его выходке, — она ненадолго затихает, пока возится с бутербродами и кофе. 

— Я не мог отказать, мне показалось нелогичным обижать хозяев дома, — невозмутимо произносит Джейс, с неким удовлетворением наблюдая за реакцией Мариз. — Кроме того, — продолжает, пользуясь моментом, — вырученные деньги пойдут на благое дело. 

— Ты ведь не можешь делать то, о чём тебя просят, не устраивая из этого шоу? То, что вы с Моргенштерном натворили, может дорого нам обойтись. Скоро презентация проектов, и это твоё дурачество здорово по нам ударит.

У Джейса крутятся на языке колкие фразы, но он всё же сдерживается и ретируется в свою комнату, пока Мариз не разработает очередной план, в котором всё пойдёт наперекосяк. Ухмыляется, вспоминая танец с Джонатаном. А ведь Джейс не то чтобы не справился с заданием. Очаровал одного из членов семьи Моргенштернов. Только не того. Он вспоминает вчерашний танец, и вспыхивающие в сознании картинки настолько яркие, что почти слепят. Это определённо была самая безумная его выходка.

***

Через несколько дней всё приходит в норму.

Мариз решает сделать ставку на профессиональные качества, действуя на свой страх и риск. Она готовит презентацию, которая будет проходить в корпорации Моргенштернов. Из десяти строительных компаний, среди которых есть и настоящие акулы этой сферы, вроде «Блэкторн Корпорейшн», Моргенштерны должны выбрать одну. Атмосфера накаляется не по дням, а по часам, потому что так и не было объявлено о дате презентации. 

Звонок Джослин, раздавшийся как гром среди ясного неба, заставляет Лайтвудов напрячься. Они о чём-то беседуют с Мариз, после чего та сообщает, что Джослин и Клэри придут к ним поужинать. 

Джейс переглядывается с Алеком. 

Это очень странно.

***

Если Джейс и осмелился подумать, что Мариз предостаточно выносила ему мозг после приёма у Моргенштернов, разговоры с ней перед ужином мигом убеждают его в обратном.

Они препираются очень долго и сходятся на том, что Джейс будет уделять Клэри побольше внимания, а сама Мариз постарается направить разговор в нужное им русло. Учитывая её настойчивость, могло быть и хуже. 

Джейс и Алек, которого тоже обязали быть на ужине, благодарят высшие силы за то, что им не нужно лезть из кожи вон, чтобы соответствовать дресс-коду. Джинс и рубашки будет достаточно.

***

Джослин и Клэри приходят вовремя.  
Изабель открывает им дверь, встречает лучезарной улыбкой. Они долго мнутся на пороге, и её удивляет это замешательство. Впрочем, недолго. Вскоре доносится жизнерадостное:

— Я не мог не составить маме и сестрёнке компанию. Надеюсь, — Джонатан смотрит через плечо Изабель и встречается взглядом с Джейсом, обескураженно уставившимся на него, — я не помешаю? — От его улыбки становится жутко. 

— Джонатан, — осаживает его Джослин, — мы же договорились, — она проходит внутрь, а Клэри с братом следуют за ней. 

— Да-да, я буду паинькой, — приторно тянет, по всей видимости, абсолютно не испытывая смущения. — Мариз, Иззи, Алек, — кивает, приветствуя всех по очереди, и медлит, прежде чем обратить своё внимание на Джейса.— И, конечно же, Джейс, чья компания доставила мне неимоверное удовольствие. 

В комнате повисает неловкая тишина, но Моргенштерн невозмутимо продолжает: 

— Без тебя я бы помер со скуки. 

Мариз спешит пригласить всех к столу, и Джейс старается не думать о том, как соприкоснулись их руки, когда они спешно толпились, пытаясь рассесться. 

Всё идёт хорошо, но вскоре непринуждённая беседа принимает опасные обороты. 

— Мы хотели бы извиниться, — начинает Джослин, выждав подходящий момент. — Джонатан поставил вас в неловкое положение… 

— Ничуть, — вклинивается Джейс, резко и нагло, совсем не таким тоном, какой помог бы всё сгладить. 

— Джейс, — предостерегающе обращается к нему Мариз, но он не обращает внимания. 

— Если вы стыдитесь своего сына, Джослин, это не его вина. 

Эта фраза поджигает и без того искрящееся напряжение — оно лопается, взрывается, так что осколками задевает всех. 

Бокал, который держал Джонатан, летит в стену — звон битого стекла режет слух. Джейс замечает, что сейчас Моргенштерн не может держать себя в руках — он на грани. И это пугает. Джейс видел это прежде в жутковатой ухмылке, в глазах, что тянули его на самое дно, не оставляя шанса на спасение. Ему становится не по себе при виде ошарашенных Джослин и Клэри, которые становятся бледнее смерти, когда Джонатан вылетает из дома сам не свой. 

— Нам нужно идти, Мариз, простите за то, что так получилось. Желаю удачи на презентации, думаю, у вас есть шанс побороться, — она прощается со всеми и уходит, шепча что-то Клэри. 

Джейс честно не может объяснить себе этот порыв, но когда он, собственно, поступал разумно?  
Игнорируя возмущённые возгласы Мариз, он выбегает на улицу и замирает на месте, наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой. 

Джослин осторожно приближается к Джонатану, но тот словно не слышит. Закрывает уши, а после начинает угрожать, просит не подходить. Клэри пытается образумить его, но он отшвыривает её в сторону. 

— Не подходи ко мне! — Он кричит так, что в жилах стынет кровь, и Джейс может поклясться, что впервые в жизни чувствует себя бесполезным. 

— Джонатан… — надрывается Джослин. 

— Ты никогда мне этого не простишь, верно? Да, я спрашиваю тебя, отвечай! — он пересекает пространство, разделяющее их, и сжимает пальцы на её горле. 

— Ты убил его, — она выплёвывает ему это в лицо, Джейс видит, как маска гнева слетает, а взгляд Моргенштерна становится таким беспомощным, что он поражается этой перемене. 

— Ты так и не ответила, — Джейс знает, что не должен слушать все эти откровения, не предназначенные для его ушей. Но он стоит, не в силах сдвинуться с места. 

— Нет, я тебя не прощу. 

Джонатан было порывается что-то сказать, но в итоге сбегает, оставив мать и сестру. Джослин интересуется, в порядке ли Клэри, которая украдкой смотрит на Джейса, давая ему понять: она знает, что он видел всё. Наверное, в его глазах слишком много горечи, потому что её попытка выдавить из себя слабую улыбку проваливается с треском. Она говорит что-то матери на ухо, а после они садятся в машину и уезжают.

***

Он не может сомкнуть глаз ночью и решает заняться поиском хоть какой-нибудь информации о Джонатане, не понимая, почему ему это не пришло в голову раньше.

Через аккаунт Клэри, который он всеми правдами и неправдами достал у Изабель, он находит несколько фотографий Моргенштерна, сделанных в каком-то ночном клубе. На одном из снимков он весьма недвусмысленно целует какого-то парня, а на другом нахально улыбается с бутылкой виски в руках. 

На сотой или даже больше ссылке в поисковике, ведущей на сайт какой-то захудалой газетёнки, он обнаруживает небольшую статью об отчислении Джонатана из колледжа. Глаза цепляются за словосочетания, которые впиваются в мозг. 

«Вспышки неконтролируемой агрессии», «авария со смертельным исходом для одного из пассажиров», «разгульный образ жизни», «случайные связи». 

Джейс не прекращает поиски. Очень многое неясно, словно кто-то тщательно старался затереть информацию. Собственно, тут и думать долго не надо: новость об отчислении сына точно бросила бы тень на безупречную репутацию Моргенштернов. Вряд ли бы Валентин допустил подобное. 

На «аварии» он подвисает, пытаясь сложить паззл. Джослин говорила, что Джонатан кого-то убил. А ещё — что она никогда его не простит. 

Голова пухнет от переизбытка и недостатка информации одновременно — новый материал оставил слишком много вопросов, и Джейс, вымотанный и уставший, вырубается.

***

Его будит трель мобильного телефона.

Иззи безапелляционно заявляет, что ждёт его на их месте. По тону ясно, что она достанет брата и с того света, если понадобится, и он, наскоро собравшись, прокрадывается к выходу, не желая тревожить Мариз. 

До «Пандемониума» он добирается достаточно быстро. Пару лет назад они облюбовали этот клуб, в котором, в отличие от всех остальных, легко было затеряться. Это и привлекало. То ли дело во владельце заведения, Магнусе Бейне, которому по сей день удаётся скрывать свою личную жизнь от общественности, избравшем для клуба такую же стратегию, то ли в людях, приходящих в «Пандемониум»: все они отчаянно хотят слиться с серой массой, и лучше места для этого не сыскать во всём городе. 

Джейс замечает Иззи сразу. Она машет ему рукой, и он направляется к ней, минуя столпившихся у входа посетителей. Увидеть кроме сестры ещё и Алека предсказуемо. Что не вписывается в ожидания, так это его приподнятое — нетипичное для походов в подобного рода заведения — настроение. 

— Ты чего такой радостный? — выгибает бровь, глядя на Алека.  
— И тебе привет, — ворчит, но всё равно не может не улыбаться.  
— Он сегодня какой-то странный, — отмечает Иззи, — даже не сопротивлялся, когда я потащила его сюда.  
— Чёрт, сегодня небывалый наплыв народу, давненько тут такого не было, — Джейс растерянно смотрит на толпу, змейкой растянувшуюся от выхода.  
— Идём, — уверенно говорит Алек, — нас пропустят.  
Иззи и Джейс недоверчиво переглядываются, но следуют за ним — не то чтобы у них был выбор. Алек на входе всего лишь называет своё имя, и их без проблем впускают внутрь.  
— Не думай, что так просто отделаешься, Алек Лайтвуд, — угрожающе заявляет Изабель, осматриваясь.  
Джейс идёт заказывать напитки, а Иззи с Алеком садятся на любимый диванчик.  
Не проходит и двадцати минут, как Изабель уходит танцевать, называя их занудами. Они оба выдыхают с облегчением, Джейс не сводит с Алека взгляда и наконец спрашивает:  
— Ты ждёшь его, да? — даже в полумраке заметно, как тот краснеет. — Того самого парня с вечера.  
Алек кивает. Они обсуждают предстоящее соревнование за сотрудничество с Моргенштернами. Шутки шутками, но страх Мариз потерять стабильность им вполне понятен. Алек последние несколько дней бегал по поручениям Роберта, который разбирался с делами в компании, предоставив Мариз время и полную свободу действий.  
— Мама лучшая в этом деле, — заявляет Алек, — она точно всех порвёт. Не думаю, что ей было так уж и необходимо перестраховываться, завоёвывая хорошее расположение за счёт тебя.  
— Надеюсь, ты прав, но думаю, она не очень-то удивилась, когда всё пошло не по плану, — он отпивает один из нетронутых Иззи коктейлей и кривится.  
— Вы устроили то ещё шоу, — в глазах Джейса Алек улавливает нечто, что заставляет его спросить: — Тебе ведь понравилось?  
— Что?  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, я всегда видел тебя насквозь. Тебе понравилось с ним танцевать? Он понравился?  
— По-моему, в нашей семье тебя тянет к парням, — попытка съехать в шутку настолько неудачная, что он вздыхает, признавая поражение.  
— Ну ты даёшь, — отвечает Алек, а после достаёт телефон и увлечённо строчит кому-то ответ, игнорируя красноречивый взгляд Джейса. — Мне нужно идти, это важно, — уходит прежде, чем тот успевает возразить.  
Изабель появляется чуть позже и, раздражённая тем, что Алек куда-то смылся, тащит Джейса танцевать. После она встречает давнего знакомого, Мелиорна, и Джейс, пользуясь случаем, выходит проветриться на улицу.  
Он курит неподалёку от клуба, раздумывая над тем, чтобы отправиться домой. И вздрагивает, совершенно не ожидая, что кто-то каснётся его плеча и выдохнет в ухо:  
— Мы можем поговорить?  
Джейс оборачивается, видит Джонатана, и пялится, как заворожённый, впитывая каждую мелочь. Растрёпанные волосы, глаза, в которых горят беспокойство, надежда и… страх?  
— Да, — отвечает и ведёт за собой, в небольшой переулок, где обычно нет и души.  
Они находятся не в самом располагающем для разговоров месте, но Джейс почему-то не хочет никуда идти. Возможно, дело в том, что он сам не знает, чего ждёт.  
— Я хотел объясниться, — начинает Джонатан, при этом сохраняя дистанцию. Не вторгается в личное пространство, хотя Джейс видит, что ему хотелось бы этого.  
— Незачем, ты не обязан.  
Он не понимает, к чему эти оправдания, попытки объясниться. Они друг другу никто. В тупик его загоняет тот факт, что ему хотелось бы услышать то, что собирается сказать ему Моргенштерн. Так, словно он всё же что-то значит, словно тому не всё равно. Внутренний голос, напоминающий Алека, вопит, что что-то уже пошло не так.  
— Но я хочу, — говорит так, будто это всё решает. — Мне необходимо это сделать, прежде чем ты услышишь версию Джослин и Валентина. Хотя вряд ли они бы утруждались. Достаточно и того впечатления, что я произвёл, когда мы спешно покинули ваш дом.  
— Ты не… Всё нормально, — он не знает, кого именно убеждает, но, кажется, он правда в это верит. Его не то чтобы не напугал приступ Джонатана и жестокость по отношению к собственнфм матери и сестре, но сознание пронзает отчётливая мысль: ему нужно понять причины. Настолько важно, что всё остальное меркнет на этом фоне.  
— Когда мне было восемнадцать, мы с Люком, другом матери и крёстным Клэри, ехали в машине за покупками: хотели купить Джослин подарок ко дню рождения. Люк попросил меня о помощи, хотя это было скорее предлогом: он всё надеялся наладить со мной отношения, — Джонатан делает паузу, а после продолжает: — Я терпеть его не мог. Я не такой уж и хороший, Джейс, как ты уже догадался. Люк был влюблён в Джослин, и она тоже его любила. Однажды я застал их вместе, но не стал говорить отцу. У него были свои причины недолюбливать Люка; сдаётся мне, он догадывался. Так или иначе, все сохраняли видимость нормальной семьи. И в тот день я очень разозлился. Я и раньше был склонен к вспышкам агрессии, но это подавлялось терапией. Мы заспорили, и я вышел из себя. Стал говорить о том, как сильно его терпеть не могу.  
— И он не справился с управлением? — предполагает Джейс.  
— Он отвлёкся и не заметил машины, вылетевшей на встречную полосу, — в голосе слышится горечь. — Я чудом отделался сломанными рёбрами, сотрясением мозга и ссадинами, а он, несмотря на то, что пытался уйти от столкновения… — Он вздыхает. — Сторона водителя была почти всмятку.  
— И с тех пор у тебя такие напряжённые отношения с родителями? — Картина начинает проясняться. Джейс не может судить, пока он старается разобраться с вываленной на него информацией.  
— Не думай, что я себя не винил. Винил, но, увы, моё отношение к нему, останься он в живых, было бы таким же. Приступы агрессии участились. Равнодушие со стороны Джослин и Валентина послужило катализатором. Не помогли ни психотерапевты, настоятельно рекомендовавшие нам не отдаляться друг от друга, ни моя попытка справиться со стрессом алкоголем, вечеринками…  
— Беспорядочными связями, — невольно произносит вслух, и радужки Моргенштерна опасно темнеют.  
— Так ты копал на меня инфу, милый Джейс, — не спрашивает — утверждает.  
Джонатан плюёт на личное пространство, на то, что не должен спугнуть. В нём закипает иррациональная, удушающая злость. Он резко дёргает Джейса на себя, чтобы схватить за горло. Вздёрнуть подбородок, изучать, заворожить, очаровывать этим ненормально диким взглядом.  
У Джейса дежавю. Он видит безлюдную улицу, семейную драму, разворачивающуюся между матерью и сыном, видит ярость, затмевающую рассудок. Нет. Он чувствует её. Ощущает волнами на кончиках пальцев Джонатана, который смотрит в самую душу до того пронзительно, что у него начинают слезиться глаза. Хочется отвести взгляд, отвернуться, сбежать. Но он продолжает стоять на месте, пока не становится трудно дышать. Джейс не знает, куда делись его инстинкты самосохранения, адекватность, логика, чутьё, которое уже разрывалось бы, советуя сваливать отсюда побыстрее. Он хватает Джонатана за руку, — ту, что на горле, — и тот будто приходит в себя.  
— Я плохой человек, и уж точно не нужен такому, как ты, — его голос звучит до того безысходно, что внутри Джейса что-то болезненно обрывается. — Ты… Ты просто позволь.  
Моргенштерн перемещает руку ему на затылок и целует. Целует так, словно не может утолить жажду, выпивая до дна. Джейс углубляет поцелуй, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся стон, в упор не понимая, что же им руководит. Почему-то меньше всего хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он не думает, он целует, невольно прижимаясь к Джонатану всё ближе и ближе, пока тот не отстраняется.  
— Прощай, — он уходит, оставляя Джейса в полном замешательстве.  
— Вот ты где! — голос Алека, раздающийся в переулке, приводит его в чувство. — Идём, пока Иззи нас не хватилась.

***

Через несколько дней наступает час икс.

Алек переводит разговор в мирное русло за завтраком, видя, что Мариз на взводе. Джейс в очередной раз благодарит небеса, что старший в этой семье не он. Семейный бизнес никогда его не прельщал, несмотря на все попытки приобщить его к делу. Лет пять назад он заявил родителям, что будет учиться на музыканта, и Мариз не осталось ничего иного, кроме как смириться. Помимо академического образования, получаемого в консерватории, он заинтересовался звуковой инженерией, и это стало приносить ему неплохие деньги. В семейные дела в конечном итоге оказался втянут только Алек, который с цифрами был на “ты” и стал вести финансы в компании. А Иззи никто и не пытался завербовать.  
Джейс проводит весь день на работе, разгребая завалы. Но мысли путаются в голове, отвлекают, мешают. Их слишком много. Что будет с семейным бизнесом, в который Мариз и Роберт вложили душу. Какое решение примут Моргенштерны. Увидит ли он ещё Джонатана.  
Джейс постепенно свыкается с тем, что тот не выходит у него из головы. Засел там, прочно обосновался. Он вспоминает ярость, плещущуюся в тёмных глазах, сшибающую с ног. Вспоминает дыхание Джонатана, обжигающее кожу. И поцелуй, в котором было столько горького отчаянья и нежности, что подкашивались колени. Он затирает недавние, но такие далёкие от него события до дыр, воспроизводя их в сознании снова и снова. И понимает, что на работе от него толку не будет, когда Майя поправляет его косяки третий раз за час.  
От Алека приходит лаконичное: «Проект наш».  
Джейс выдыхает. С души свалился тяжёлый груз, и его переполняет неимоверная гордость за Мариз и Роберта.  
Когда он возвращается домой, напряжение, что висело в воздухе последние несколько недель, тает. Чувствуется приподнятое настроение каждого, и он не может сдержать улыбку.  
Он задумывается.  
А какой бы была улыбка Джонатана? Не тот оскал, который режет на куски, что он увидел на вечеринке. А искренняя и радостная улыбка. Возможна ли она в принципе?  
К вечеру они устраивают праздничный ужин. Мариз, суеверная в подобных вопросах, напрочь отказывается от чего-то помпезного, заявляя, что хотела бы отметить их маленькую победу только в семейном кругу. Однако, когда к ним приходит Клэри, Мариз не возражает. Клэри выглядит растерянной, опечаленной чем-то, и пусть Джейс никогда не был большим знатоком людей, он видит, что ей тяжело скрывать свои эмоции. Она поддерживает разговор за столом, но сама будто очень далеко.  
Когда за окном темнеет, а на небе появляются первые звёзды, ему приходит сообщение с неизвестного номера.  
«Выйди на улицу, я жду тебя».  
И пусть подписи нет, Джейс уверен, что знает, от кого оно. 

Сердце падает в пятки в предвкушении.

***

Джонатан ждёт его недалеко от дома — очевидно, попадаться Лайтвудам на глаза у него нет никакого желания. Джейс смотрит на него и вдруг его накрывает осознание.

Он так сильно скучал. 

И это пугает. 

Он всегда легко сходился с людьми, но рано или поздно новые знакомые ему надоедали, а девушки сменяли одна другую, и ни к одной он не привязывался. К Джонатану — прикипел поразительно быстро. 

— Привет, — просто чтобы не молчать. 

Он подходит к Моргенштерну, сохраняя при этом дистанцию. Держится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, потому что желание прикоснуться обезоруживает, и он, честно говоря, не может предугадать, что выкинет его воспалённое сознание. 

— Я уезжаю на следующей неделе. Улетаю в Лондон, — никаких лирических отступлений, чётко и сухо. 

— Почему Лондон? — пытается поддерживать разговор, хотя всё, о чём он может думать: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, мне будет тебя не хватать». 

— Я там учился некоторое время, и от города остались приятные воспоминания. А здесь меня ничего не держит: для родителей я никогда не стану достаточно хорош, а Клэри, пусть и будет скучать, одобрила моё решение. 

Сразу становятся понятными её отстранённость и задумчивость за ужином. 

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? К чему всё это? — получается слишком резко, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. 

«Пусть Клэри одобрила, я вряд ли смогу».

— Я хочу, чтобы ты полетел со мной, Джейс, — Джонатан подходит к нему, обнимает и выдыхает едва слышно: — Ты единственный, кто поверил в меня. 

И это действует на Джейса хуже любого признания. Он, оглушённый, шокированный, смотрит, как Джонатан уходит. 

А после обнаруживает в кармане куртки билет. 

В голове эхом звучит одна единственная фраза. 

«Я хочу, чтобы ты полетел со мной».

***

Следующие несколько дней превращаются в бесконечное самокопание. Сперва Джейс признаётся себе в том, что в самом деле хотел бы поехать. Наплевать на всё, начать с чистого листа: работу можно было бы найти при желании, и вряд ли бы кто-то удивился этому порыву. Реакция родителей его не страшит, как ни странно. Волнуешь лишь то, как к этому отнесутся Иззи и Алек — люди, чьё мнение ему по-настоящему важно. Но даже не это его тормозит.

Его останавливает необъяснимый, но сильный страх. Что ничего не выйдет, не получится, развалится, и он будет чувствовать себя разбитым. Он бы соврал себе, если сказал бы, что его не пугают чувства, от которых в грудной клетке тесно. До одури пугают. Только он, кажется, потихоньку их принимает. Как и новое, совсем неизвестное ему желание. Желание, чтобы всё получилось. Желание не испортить, не накосячить, не поломать. Не упустить. 

Поток самоанализа прерывает предложение Изабель сходить развеяться. Она считает, что проект, отвоёванный родителями, ознаменует начало нового этапа в их жизни, и было бы грешно это не отпраздновать. 

Они выбирают на этот раз не «Пандемониум», а «Охотничью луну» — не слишком популярный бар, но уютный. 

Они садятся за столик подальше от входа, заказывают напитки. Алек рассеянно оглядывается по сторонам, что для него нетипично. Джейс сказал бы, что он чем-то обеспокоен, но задавать вопросы не решается, зная, что с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов услышит в ответ лишь сарказм. 

Изабель увлечённо рассказывает о концерте группы Саймона, того самого друга Клэри. Заполняет давящую тишину. Алек тоже не выглядит сосредоточенным. Оживлённый рассказ о конфузах, произошедших на сцене, прерывает парень, который заходит в бар. Внимание Алека переключается на него моментально, и, несмотря на не очень яркое освещение, Джейс может поклясться, что тот краснеет.

— Александр, — начинает незнакомец, и Джейс всё пытается вспомнить, где же он его видел. — Ты заставил меня поволноваться, не отвечая на звонки и сообщения. 

— Магнус Бейн! — восхищённо произносит Иззи. — Я сестра Алека, Изабель, а это наш сводный брат Джейс. 

— Очень приятно, а с Джейсом мы виделись, — Магнус многозначительно смотрит на него, и Джейса осеняет: это тот самый парень, к которому Алек сбегал под предлогом неотложных дел. 

Ему нужно некоторое время, чтобы переварить, что загадочный бойфренд его брата — никто иной, как владелец «Пандемониума» Магнус Бейн. Он никогда не интересовался местными знаменитостями, не читал таблоиды, поэтому не находил ничего удивительного в том, что не признал его сразу. 

— Магнус, что ты здесь делаешь? — растерянно бормочет Алек, понимая, что вопрос донельзя глупый. 

— Я всего лишь соскучился, — под прожигающим взглядом Изабель Магнус наклоняется и целует его в щёку. 

— Как ты посмел скрывать это от меня, Алек Лайтвуд! — выходит из себя Иззи, и все вдруг разражаются смехом.

***

До вылета в Лондон остаётся один день. Джейс с ужасом понимает, что так и не пришёл к окончательному решению. Что куда более удивительно, он до сих пор не рассказал об этом Алеку, с которым привык делиться если не всем, то очень многим — тем, что для него имеет значение.

Он не знает, чего боится. 

Алек не из тех, кто будет осуждать. Он, напротив, сможет дать дельный совет или хотя бы выслушать, и Джейс убеждён, что даже от молчаливой поддержки ему станет легче. Но он всё ещё не говорит, сам себе поражаясь. 

Вечером, когда он по десятому или даже сотому кругу взвешивает все «за» и «против», ему звонит Клэри. 

— Джейс, — начинает она неуверенно, — у тебя есть минутка? 

— Конечно, Клэри, я рад тебя слышать, — отвечает он совершенно искренне. 

— Ещё раз поздравляю вас с победой, — словно не знает, чем заполнить неловкую паузу. 

— Спасибо. 

— Уверена, что Магнус прав насчёт вас, — невзначай говорит Клэри и смеётся. 

Это уже интересно. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Пусть он и не входит в состав совета директоров , он один из немногих людей, к мнению которых отец действительно прислушивается.

— То есть… — Джейс делает выводы раньше, чем она договаривает. 

— Всё было заслуженно, не подумай, — заверяет Клэри. — Но я точно знаю, что Магнус, располагающий информацией о готовящемся проекте, настойчиво рекомендовал именно Мариз и Роберта. 

Джейс почти истерически смеётся при мысли, кто именно поспособствовал конечному результату. Интересно, как бы отреагировала Мариз, узнав, за счёт чьего расположения в итоге увеличились их шансы? 

«Чёрт возьми, старший братец, ты и здесь всё разрулил», — думает он. 

— Джейс? — голос Клэри выдёргивает его из размышлений. 

— Да? 

— Я хотела с тобой поговорить о Джонатане, — она подбирается к сути разговора. 

— Конечно, — сердце стучит где-то в горле. 

— Я переживаю за него, и хоть мы не так близки, как раньше, — она вздыхает. — Во многом из-за родителей. Я считаю, что он заслуживает этого шанса, понимаешь? Заслуживает начать всё с нуля, уехать и жить там, где на него не будут смотреть косо, где он сможет дышать полной грудью, не оглядываясь, не зацикливаясь на болезненных воспоминаниях. 

— Я понимаю, — его хватает только на это. 

— Знаешь, он постоянно упоминает о тебе, — продолжает она, а его сердце замирает, чтобы затем забиться быстрее. — Он открылся тебе не просто так, и пусть он не самый простой человек, — я бы даже сказала, у него невыносимый характер, с ним сложно, — она смеётся, — но он ещё может всё исправить. Просто не дай ему всё испортить, ты ему нужен. 

«Ты ему нужен». 

Три слова — как контрольный в голову, как окончательное падение обороны, как сметающий все сомнения тайфун. 

Раздаются гудки. 

Той ночью он не может уснуть. 

Следующим утром, за несколько часов до рейса, всё неожиданно проясняется. 

Принять решение чертовски просто.

  



End file.
